Kokichi Oma
Kokichi Ouma (Kokichi Oma in the English version) is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is titled the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono in the Japanese version of the game, and by Derek Stephen Prince in the English version of the game. History After he successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Kokichi's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: Kokichi's past is very unclear due to his constant lying and the fact that he strictly refuses to reveal anything personal about himself. In fact, the only thing known about his life for sure is his love of video games and that he's been playing them his whole life. However, he has also claimed that nobody would care if he was gone, and it's been implied that he has no parents or family. It's known that he is the leader of D.I.C.E., a small group of young pranksters, who are the most important people and like a family to him. They have traveled around the world and commit "laughable crimes" for fun, which could indicate that they could be a group of orphans with no families nor parents to hold them back. Kokichi is also good at stealing, which might be due to his past, and it has been pointed out that many of his skills have a resemblance to a petty thief. Furthermore, his organization could be a reference to the animated television series D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises), which is about an organization run by children, specifically orphans. During the killing game, Kokichi lies that he is the supreme leader of a large, evil secret society. Obviously, there is no evidence of it and the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, does not know any organization matching with the one Kokichi mentioned. During his Free Time Event with Shuichi, Kokichi claims he became the supreme leader by killing his parents and taking their place. He then claims he lied, and that the one he killed was his older brother. He claims he lied again and that the real reason is a secret. Considering his tendency to have some truth among his lies, this could imply something about his past. There is a scene in the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan which hints about his family situation, as Kokichi and Kaito won't go home for New Year's, Kaito due to his unconventional family situation of living with his grandparents. Kaito asks Kokichi why he isn't at home with his parents (and aren't his parents embarrassed of him being such a brat at his age). Kokichi only tells him that he shouldn't ask such personal questions when talking to the supreme leader. However, it is unclear how much, if any of Kokichi's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and which was fabricated by Team Danganronpa. He claims to be the mastermind of the Killing Game although it’s later revealed he was trying to deceive everyone to end the Killing Game. He is killed by Kaito Momota as of Chapter 5. He is the supreme leader of an organization named D.I.C.E. Though he calls himself ‘The Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil’ the organization was actually just a group of pranksters who committed ‘laughable crimes’. Personality Described by Shuichi Saihara as "the human embodiment of a lie", Kokichi is a masterful schemer who enjoys creating lies and freely states whatever he's thinking, regardless of how it makes others feel. He often says things in an attempt to anger the others, such as constantly teasing Keebo and Miu and calling Maki a nerd for knowing a lot about killing. Because of this, Kokichi is easily capable of manipulating the class trials, often leading the others into dead ends or in an attempt to intimidate the culprit. After the conclusion of the fourth class trial, Kokichi pretends to mourn for the now deceased Gonta, only to reveal it as a lie soon after and state that he'd never cry for him. From this point onward, Kokichi's mischevious and somewhat childlike demeanor is dropped, with Kokichi now acting cold, uncaring and nearly insane. He claims to enjoy the suffering and pain of others, with the Killing Game serving as a perfect source of it. In spite of Kokichi's antagonistic nature on the surface, as well as his various cruel deeds throughout the game, Kokichi does indeed possess a compasionate side; albeit one that is rarely seen by the other students. During his private conversation with Kaito in Chapter 5, Kokichi expresses his true feelings towards the Killing Game, stating that those who are enjoying the students' suffering "piss him off" and that he had to "lie to himself" in order to get any enjoyment out of it. Kokichi considers lying to be a major part of who he is, believing lies to be just as - if not more - important than the truth. He also claims to use them as a way to entertain those around him. Appearance Kokichi is a young man with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair, with the tips dyed a brighter purple. In the official art book, it is stated that he does not seem to care about his hair and the hairstyle is a result of him playing with it—however, he does sometimes make use of the shadows his bangs form to make himself look evil.[5] He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, and two straps hanging loosely around his legs. Apparently, his pants are made to look like a piece of punk fashion with bondage pelts, but they are actually just fake belts sewed to thicker part of the thighs. His shirt is ripped at the hem and the collar part of it is completely gone, and big parts of the uniform are fixed with metal clips. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, with a few usually hidden under his scarf, and he has military badges on his right. His scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. He also wears two-colored black and purple slip flats, and as seen in the character design gallery, he appears to wear a white belt. In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look. In the prologue, he wears the uniform of his original high school. He has the classical tsume-eri uniform on properly. His personally customized uniform has beauty from that of a university annex high school. Like with his other attire, the bottom of his trousers are short.[6] As a big contrast to his other clothing, Kokichi's "trendy" underwear has much brighter and vibrant colors with red and yellow stripes. Apparently, he wishes to hide his playful heart and true fashion sense in a place no one can see.[5] In the Japanese version, Kokichi's voice is usually slightly childish fitting his appearance, but it occasionally turns much deeper and mature, usually when he is either angry, foreboding or flirty. He similarly occasionally uses deeper voice in the English version, but it's less notable as his usual voice isn't as childish as the original. Gallery Images Kokichi Ouma.png Danganronpa_V3_Kokichi_Oma_Halfbody_Sprite_(1).png NDRV3_Art_Gallery_Kokichi_Ouma.png Danganronpa_V3_Kokichi_Oma_Death_Portrait_(Question_Mark).png|Deceased class portrait (Questioning). Danganronpa_V3_Kokichi_Oma_Death_Portrait_(Dead).png|Deceased class portrait. See also Kokichi Oma at the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:False Antagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leaders Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Suicidal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Extremists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Mischievous Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Tricksters Category:Paranoid Category:Antagonists Category:Misguided Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off